


By the Water

by ToastedRiceTea



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastedRiceTea/pseuds/ToastedRiceTea
Summary: Ignis has been Noctis' Chamberlain since he was six years old, and as his duties have been extensive, he was never left with time to think about his own life and his own future. That is, until a certain blonde gets involved...





	

Ignis had loved the sea since he was a boy. He distinctly remembered the trips with his parents down to the bay, where they would take his father’s rickety, wooden sailboat out onto the water. They’d never go far or fast, but Ignis liked it that way. He’d stand on the bow and watch the endless blue before him while his mother read to them from a thick, dusty novel, something she’d dug out of the attic a week before. From what he could remember, it was a book of poems. There was one he favored in particular, the words eluded him, maybe the first line...what was it?

“Whatcha thinkin’ about, Iggy?”

Prompto’s words cut into his thoughts so suddenly it made him jump. Ignis looked at the younger man, and couldn't help that automatic smile that came to his face when he saw Prompto grinning back at him.

“What're ya thinkin’ about?” Prompto tried again when Ignis didn't respond. “You have that faraway look in your eyes.” When he said this, he adopted a mysterious tone and gestured out toward the sea. “Could it be...time for another tale from the book of Ignis?” he asked, still keeping that hushed tone to his voice, as if he were speaking of a great secret. Ignis chuckled and Prompto seemed pleased he managed to get such a response from his antics.

“Are you truly so interested?”

“Of course I am!” Prompto scoffed. “You…” he trailed off and Ignis quirked a brow and elbowed his shorter companion.

“I what, Prompto?”

“Well, you...tell really good stories. It kind makes me...” He laughed a little. That self-deprecating laugh that made Ignis a little sad when he heard it. Prompto was already believing whatever he had to say was stupid. “It kind of makes me feel like I was there, you know? When you talk...it makes me happy.”

“Mmm, well...I’m glad.” Ignis laid a hand on Prompto’s shoulder and Prompto smiled, walking a bit closer to Ignis as they headed down to the Caem seashore.

“So?” Prompto asked.

“Ah, you want me to tell another?”

“Yeah. Maybe...oh! Talk about the ocean and the beach! Did you go when you were younger? Did you build sand castles and all that?”

“Mostly, we sailed,” Ignis said, turning his face toward the breeze, enjoying the taste of salt and the cries of seagulls on the wind.

“Oh, you sailed? Really?! Like, on a boat like the one we’re taking to Altissia?”

“No, no, not quite so fancy,” Ignis laughed. “It was smaller. Father maintained it. A pretty little vessel. I’m certain it’s still in the harbor of the Lucinia Sound. I wonder if father would let me take it out…”

“You…wait, you can sail?”

“Naturally, Father saw to it that I’d learn.”

“That must've been fun…”

“Yes…” Ignis sighed. “It was.” They were quiet for a long time. Prompto jogged ahead and stopped to pick up mussels, pulling them from the jagged black rock.

“These ones, right?”

“Yes, those should do,” Ignis said, moving to keep pace with the blonde. He crouched beside him and helped harvest what mussels were clustered on the stone. His hand brushed against Prompto's as they worked. Ignis couldn't quite explain the strange, warm, numbness that settled over him. He smiled watching Prompto as he collected the long black shells. He only belatedly realized he was missing things when he looked and saw Prompto’s mouth moving.

“-cause I never got to go on beach trips! Noctis doesn't really like the beach which is weird cause he likes fishing. He told me once he thinks the feeling of sand between his toes is weird. I don't get that, really. I like that a lot.”

“I’m fond of it, too,” Ignis murmured. “It’s quite relaxing.”

“It really is!” Prompto laughed. “Hey.” He passed a handful of mussels to Ignis, which the man promptly deposited in the pail they brought with them. “Sailing’s not scary or anything, right? Because I mean, I’ll be honest, Iggy, I’m a little nervous. I can't really swim all that well, I mean, there wasn't exactly a place…”

“Don't worry,” Ignis rested a hand on Prompto’s shoulder. “It won't be scary.” After a moment he smirked, having come up with something he thought quite amusing. “After all, I’ll be there to protect you!” It was intended to be a joke, but he didn't miss the sudden flare of red on Prompto’s cheeks. Was that an odd thing to say? Perhaps Prompto took offense? “Truly,” Ignis continued, trying to recover from his mistake. “The boat will be secure and, should anything happen, they always have floatation devices on board. But, ah, don't worry, nothing will happen. After all, Cid is fixing the boat for us...we’ll be alright.”

Ignis furrowed his brow because Prompto was suddenly uncharacteristically quiet. He assumed he was at fault, most likely for implying Prompto would need protecting. He knew the man hated how the others viewed him as “less capable,” due to his background. “Ah, Prompto?” he asked. Usually, Prompto would look when he was addressed but the man kept his gaze on the waves and the water. Ignis sighed and moved to where he sat next to his friend, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Prompto didn't respond immediately, so Ignis settled for patting his arm. “That’s not what I meant, I know you can protect yourself and-” Prompto laughed and shook his head.

“That’s...ah, haha, that’s not it, Iggy,” he said, and Ignis felt a little foolish for thinking that would be what clearly bothered Prompto so much. After a bit of silence, Prompto moved again, and leaned his head on Ignis’ shoulder. He took a deep, shuddering breath. Ignis could feel him shaking. Was he crying or cold? “Are you alright?” He asked again. “Prompto?”

“Sorry, just a little cold,” Prompto murmured. Ignis entertained the idea of giving him his jacket. “Uh...Iggy, do you think you could...give me a, um, a hug?” Thankfully, for Prompto, he didn't have to say more. Ignis shifted so he could pull Prompto to his chest. Prompto wrapped his arms around him, pressing his cheek to Ignis’ body. He didn't cry. He just held Ignis, and Ignis rubbed a soothing circle on Prompto’s back. “Sorry,” Prompto said again. “I’m sorry, I just...started thinking about things.” Ignis nodded. He knew Prompto always had a lot on his mind, he was a much deeper thinker than most thought. “I just wish…”

“You can tell me,” Ignis comforted, and Prompto gave a short laugh as an answer. Ignis supposed Prompto didn't much feel like talking, so he didn't press for more details until Prompto spoke again.

“Thanks. I guess I just...feel a little sad.” He murmured into Ignis’ chest: “I love hearing about all of your stories but I wish I had a story like that. The only time I remember the Argentums doing anything like that was my eighteenth birthday...when I moved out.”

“Oh, Prompto!”

“It’s okay…” Prompto murmured. “I guess that’s why I’m especially grateful to have all of you guys.” He turned his head so he could look at the ocean, and pressed his ear to Ignis’ chest. “I’m scared to get on that boat.” Ignis suddenly realized that drowning was the least of Prompto’s worries. “After Altissia, will I see you all again? Can you and I still…” he swallowed, rather nervous about something. “Can we still have these talks?”

“Of course,” Ignis assured him, but he, himself, wasn't so sure. When Noct was king, when all was said and done, would he have the time for something like this?

“Ignis?”

“Mm?”

“Th-there’s something else. Something I need to say.” He swallowed and pushed back against Ignis, his hands firm on the other man’s shoulders. Ignis blinked, confused as Prompto put space between them. “Ignis, I…” he didn't finish. His cheeks went red and he had to look away. “Um, it’s...I just know.” He took a deep breath and chewed his lower lip. “We’re leaving. We’re leaving soon, so I…” he couldn't go on. He looked back into Ignis eyes, searching for something. What, exactly, Ignis wasn't sure.

Ignis was about to open his mouth to ask what was wrong, but he wasn't given the chance to speak as Prompto interrupted him with a kiss. There was a moment where Ignis couldn't react. He could hardly think! His lips, face, and ears grew hot. He winced as his glasses dug a little painfully into his skin when Prompto pressed closer.

For all Prompto’s insistence though, Ignis couldn't reciprocate. He didn't get it. Why, why was Prompto kissing him like this? And why now? What was this for? Prompto pulled away and stared at him expectantly, but all Ignis could do was look away. He heard Prompto make a confused sort of noise. “Ignis?” His voice was impossibly small.

What was going on? Ignis still couldn't find his voice, even as Prompto stared at him, searching for the slightest sign of enjoyment. He would find none. Instead he was met with confusion and embarrassment.

When Ignis finally managed to speak, he stuttered out, “I’m sorry...I...I just, uh…” he couldn't find words to explain what he was feeling right now. He wasn't even sure of how he felt right now. He cleared his throat and that did it. Prompto released Ignis, laughing nervously as he did.

“Ahaha! Sorry! Sorry, I..my bad! I just thought-” he cut himself off and waved a hand in front of his face. “Never mind.” He smiled a little. “It’s stupid, that was stupid.” He rubbed the back of his neck. Ignis still couldn't speak, but he noticed the effect his silence was having on the younger man. Prompto’s eyes were glassy and his voice sounded funny when he spoke. “Um, y’know what?” He began, but didn't wait for Ignis to answer. “I think I’ll, I’ll probably head back…maybe, maybe, uh, Cindy’s back so I’m...I’m gonna...go.” He finished awkwardly. Ignis furrowed his brow, puzzled, but whatever question he had, would have to wait as Prompto stood abruptly and rushed away.

Ignis stared at the spot Prompto once sat for a long time, trying to make sense of it all. Did...did Prompto really mean that? He gently brushed his fingers over his lips, they still felt warm, even though Prompto was long gone. Ignis turned his gaze on the water once more. The rocks just beyond his feet were already covered in water. He hadn't realized the tide had risen so much. One big wave and he’d be soaked to the skin. Though he wasn't sure if he was ready to return to the house, he’d rather not risk that. With a sigh, the advisor pushed himself to his feet, picked up the pail and trudged up the slope.

He touched his lips again. It was strange, being kissed like that. The memory had his cheeks heating and flushing a dark red. He tugged on the collar of his shirt and tried to wave the memory away. Why had Prompto done that? Well, he wasn't a fool, he could guess Prompto had feelings for him. Or did he? Perhaps it was presumptuous to assume such. Then again, most people wouldn't kiss others unless there was certainty the feeling would be reciprocated. Perhaps, though, Prompto was the type to kiss without feeling behind it? Just for fun? A joke? Maybe he was mocking him somehow? Ignis stopped walking if only to clean his glasses that had become inexplicably fogged.

He’d be idiotic to assume Prompto meant nothing by the kiss. He knew the man well enough to know how tender his heart was. How he wished to have a connection with someone but...that, where did that come from? How many signs had he missed, Ignis wondered as he climbed the grassy cliff overlooking the cape.

“Ignis! There you are!” Iris came jogging down the slope to greet him, looking a tad perplexed. “I thought you'd been swallowed by the sea, what happened to you?” She frowned. “We already started cooking without you. Glady’s hungry and Noct seems on edge. We need to feed them because I know how my brother gets…”

“Ah, of course,” he murmured, nodding his head.

“Hey, where’s Prompto?” she asked, a bit confused. “Didn't he go with you?”

Ignis’ heart sank.

“Did he not...return here? He left early…”

“Oh, really?” Her brows knit together with concern. “I didn't see him...I probably just missed him. If he came up, Dustin or Monica probably saw him.”

“Right…” Ignis said, a bit perturbed. “Well, we best locate him before we serve dinner.”

“Yeah…” Iris sounded distracted. “Though if it takes a bit can we please give the others something to eat. Everyone’s really hungry.”

“Sorry I took so long.”

“It’s okay,” Iris waved her hand dismissively. “I’m sorry I couldn't come help you gather. Why’d Prompto leave you alone? That’s kind of rude of him, since he offered to help…”

Ignis frowned and turned his gaze back toward the rocky shore. “Ah...he didn't say.”

“Weird,” Iris sighed. “Ah, well. I’ll ask Monica to find him. Now come on, we need to get those in a pot.”

Ignis walked with Iris to the house, and he could immediately tell that something was off. Noctis was sitting at the table, his chair leaned back and he was fiddling with one of Talcott’s cactuar figurines. He didn't even look up from the table when Ignis walked in. The chamberlain sighed and decided not to engage, he could tell the mood was tense. He walked into the kitchen and Gladio was there, acting like a caged coeurl, pacing about, getting in the way of Monica and Dustin who were trying to get things ready.

“Finally,” Gladio huffed, giving Ignis a look before he walked off. Ignis rolled his eyes and set the mussels down, grabbing a bowl from nearby to clean them.

“Did something happen?” Ignis asked in a hushed voice as Monica came to stand at his side, taking cleaned mussels and dropping them into a silver pot.

“No idea,” she admitted. “They went out to train and were like this when they came back.”

“Typical of them,” Ignis admitted. “Some food ought settle the mood.”

“Hope so. Sorry we started without you. We know you wanted to try that new dish tonight but-”

“It’s quite alright. I'm sure whatever sauce and sides you prepared will be lovely. Thank you, Monica. I’m sorry I was so delayed.”

“Well you're here now. These shouldn't take too long, anyway.”

Ignis hummed his agreement and continued to clean the mussels till their black shells shined. As he worked, he couldn't keep his mind from straying again to Prompto. He’d been about to cry before he left...Ignis felt that horrible sting of guilt and he hunched his shoulders, trying to ignore it for now. Of course, though, Monica caught on.

“I...hope you don't mind my asking, but something the matter?”

“Ah, no...no,” Ignis lied. He didn't want to get into it. Especially since he was feeling so torn right now. It wouldn't be appropriate, and he’d rather not embarrass himself or Prompto by explaining the situation fully.

“Okay…”

Ignis frowned. Clearly she didn't believe him. “I’m alright,” he insisted. “I suppose, lost in thought today.” He hoped that his cheeks and ears remained a normal color. Thoughts of Prompto seemed to incur and instant blush. He did wonder if Monica knew where he was, but he couldn't ask now that she suspected something. That would only give her a clue to the fact that his current worries were due to Prompto.

He scrubbed the shells a little harder.

Monica and Ignis worked to finish dinner whilst Iris and Dustin set the table. It hadn't been long since Ignis arrived with the main dish, and everything was set. The dining room filled with people. Talcott sat right next to Noctis and talked quietly with him while Cindy and Cid took their food to go. Dustin and Iris took up one end and Gladio plopped down near them. This left three open chairs, one for Monica, one for Ignis, and one for Prompto.

Surely he could smell the food cooking. Where was he? Ignis was worried. Had he really hurt him so much?

“What is this?” Noctis asked, wrinkling his nose as he was served the plate of seafood pasta, topped with shrimp and mussels. Ignis wished the Prince would be a bit more adventurous when it came to food. He supposed Noctis’ pickiness had improved, but his sour mood didn't help the situation. Great. He glanced at Gladio who was nearly half done with his first plate.

“Just eat it.” Gladio scowled across the table at Noctis. Talcott shifted uncomfortably and Iris frowned.

“Can't you both cool it? Seriously,” Iris whined.

“Tell your brother to stop telling me what to do.”

“That’s my job,” Gladio huffed.

“Really? Last I checked you weren't my advisor.”

“Stop acting like a brat.”

“I’m the brat? You've been acting like a jerk ever since we got here! What the hell is your problem?”

“Enough,” Ignis said, voice firm, but the others seemed not to hear him.

“I’m not the one with the problem!” Gladio roared, on his feet in a moment, hands slamming down on the table, making everyone’s water glasses shake.

“Glady, stop!” Iris yelled but she was ignored. Talcott looked fearfully at Noctis as he rose to challenge Gladio, and Dustin, too, got to his feet.

“Perhaps we’ll take ours out to picnic?” he suggested. Monica nodded stiffly and Iris sighed. Then, the four of them gathered their plates and fled the premises, leaving Ignis with his two surly companions.

Great.

He had enough on his mind, what with Prompto invading his every thought, he didn't want to deal with this.

“Kindly take your se-”

“What exactly are going to do when we get to Altissia, huh? You think it’s just gonna be perfect and wonderful?!”

“The hell do you mean by that?!” Noctis demanded. “What are you implying?”

“You’re acting like what happened with Ravus and Ardyn isn't important! You’re so blinded by Luna that-”

“Don't bring her into this.”

“She needs to be! You're ignoring the fact that Ravus would've killed us back there if not for Ardyn, who-”

“Yeah, I know we can't trust him. I’m not an idiot.”

“Well then why are you acting like one? Complaining about training because you think Altissia’s going to be some sort of vacation?!”

“I don't think that-”

“You wanna sit on your ass and do nothing all day here! You wanna just wait until Cid and Cindy can finish fixing everything and do nothing?!”

“Oh, so, now I’m not allowed to relax?”

“Not when we’re bound to have a fight with the empire in the next week!”

“You're overreacting.”

“But Ravus-”

“Yeah I saw. But he can't fight four people at once.”

“You kidding? He took me down in one hit. He’ll destroy Prompto. Or do you have to see a friend die before you start caring?”

“Enough!” Ignis got to his feet, throwing the both of them a glare so icy that they both froze where they stood. “Noctis, your training is imperative. Gladio, calm down. Nobody is going to be killed.” He crossed his arms and glanced between the two of them. “I understand your fears, Gladio, but we have time and we know Ravus’ strength now. We can plan for this. I also have a feeling he’ll be less inclined to fight if Lunafreya is with us.”

“So you wanna use Luna-”

“That is not my implication, Noct.” He gave the man a hard look over the rim of his glasses and Noctis sat back down with a huff. “Anyway, fighting amongst ourselves does us no-”

“Ignis.” Gladio cut him off and Ignis scowled at the interruption. “How about you just stay out of this one?”

“Wh-”

“You don't get the threat level, here. People already died for Noctis. Several hundreds in Insomnia and then Jared. The empire is hardly using their strength against us, Ardyn is toying with us. Noctis needs to be top of his game before Altissia to stand a chance. You're still too weak!”

“Like you'd be much stronger if you were me?! What’s so wrong about resting?! Where the hell do you get off thinking I can't handle myself?! I’ve saved your ass more times than I can count, too, y’know!”

“Hah! That’s a good one. You “save” me because I get hit jumping in to cover you! If you think you've got me beat then you’ve another thing coming!”

“Would you like to test that now?!” Noctis asked.

“Yeah. Maybe when I beat you into the floor you’ll realize how wrong you are!” Ignis could see both men’s hands twitching, preparing to summon their weapons right then and there and, finally, he took physical action to stop them. He was closest to Noctis so he pushed a hand hard on his chest, causing him to stumble backward.

“Cut it out, the both of you!”

“Get out of the way, Ignis!” Noctis commanded but Ignis didn't budge.

“Gladio,” Ignis said, throwing a look over his shoulder. “Take a walk.” Gladio made a sort of growling, grunting noise, resistant to the idea. “Now,” Ignis commanded. He could hear the heavier man shift, the floor creaking underneath his feet as he stormed out of the house, making sure to slam the door. Ignis sighed, then focused his attentions on Noctis, who promptly pushed him away.

“You hear that?! He’s been like that ever since we got here.”

“You're no better,” Ignis sighed. “Honestly…both of you need to cool off.” He tipped his head and searched Noctis’ face. “Highness, you ought rest.”

Noctis scrunched up his face, as if he’d just tasted something sour, but didn't respond. Ignis was glad of that. He’d about had it with all of this arguing.

He wished Prompto were around to lighten the mood…though he supposed that wasn't a fair expectation of Prompto, but it was his role in arguments such as these. They seemed to be happening more and more frequently these days. Noctis turned and walked up the stairs and Ignis watched after him for a moment, half considering marching up there after him and making sure the prince brushed his teeth.

No...he was done dealing with his charge for the day. Besides...he had someone to find. First, though, he collected the dishes from the table, a bit disappointed that Noctis hardly had a bite. What a waste. Those mussels wouldn't keep. Ignis salvaged what he could of the dinner, wrapping it and putting it inside the fridge. Someone would eat the leftover pasta, he was sure.

Ignis took to washing the dishes then, filling the sink with hot water and soap. It was a soothing, therapeutic in a way, to feel the warmth in his hands every time he plunged his hands into the soapy solution. Again, though, his mind strayed to Prompto. He always offered to help with the drying and putting away of the dishes. It was quite a bit lonely without him hovering around and making bad jokes.

Prompto...what would Ignis say when he found him? He still wasn't so sure about that kiss at the beach. It just…didn't make any sense. Why would Prompto kiss him? Why would he want to? Why did Prompto think he wanted to kiss him back?

Did he want to?

Ignis turned off the faucet and crossed his arms, strolling over to the window. He hoped Prompto hadn't gone off somewhere and gotten himself hurt. Maybe he ought try his cellphone? Call to check in on him? Ignis pulled out the phone and dialed but hesitated a moment before he hit the call button.

It rang one time then went to voicemail.

He imagined a text would go equally ignored. Perhaps the best course of action was to go and look for him himself. That was alright...he could use a brisk walk after that disaster of a dinner. He finished putting away the dishes and then set off around the property in search of his blond friend.

Honestly, he didn't take long to find, though he supposed he could see why the others didn't see him at first. Prompto wasn't exactly visible. Ignis found him in the carrot patch, well, his chocobo, really. The creature was seated and curled around something, or rather, someone. Most of Prompto’s body was blocked by a massive wing, but Ignis’ discerning eye could spot the top of Prompto’s blonde hair, his white-socked feet, and his boots abandoned nearby.

Ignis moved toward them, but, as if sensing Ignis was the one that wronged his master, Prompto’s chocobo hissed and snapped his beak as the bespectacled man approached. “Chippy, hey, calm down,” Prompto whined and shifted beneath its wing, straightening his legs. The bird lifted its wing and Ignis stared down at his friend. It was obvious, by his red, puffy eyes that he’d been crying.

Ignis felt quite low.

“Look,” Prompto started. “I don't really feel like talking right now.”

“Prompto…” Ignis shuffled his feet where he stood. He knew Prompto had a tendency to bottle things up, and it would be best to get things sorted before he had too much time to think the worst. After all, it wasn’t that Ignis hated him for his earlier advance. He was simply confused. “Prompto,” Ignis said again, voice near a whisper, “please.”

Prompto wasn't able to turn him away. With a sigh he patted the dirt beside him, and Ignis somewhat nervously crept forward. He didn't trust Prompto’s chocobo not to bite his ear off the moment he sat.

“Don't worry,” Prompto yawned, leaning back against his yellow-feathered friend. “He won't bite you.”

“He tried to earlier…”

“Well, yeah. He was protecting me.” Ignis frowned at that and Prompto bit his lip. “I don't...mean from you,” he muttered. “I just...wasn't feeling good.”

“Mmm,” Ignis hummed, not totally convinced. The damage done to Prompto was, for once, entirely Ignis’ fault. The older man sat down and looked at Prompto, but couldn't get a word out before Prompto was talking.

“I’m sorry about the...about what I did,” Prompto began, not able to look at Ignis as he spoke. “I mean I can't be completely sorry because... I- I really wanted to. But clearly it made you uncomfortable so-”

“Prompto,” Ignis cut in. “You don't know my half of if at all.”

“Pretty sure your expression said it all, dude.” Ignis wrinkled his nose. Prompto didn't often refer to him as ‘dude.’

“Prompto,” Ignis tried again. “Can you blame me for being startled?” Prompto didn't answer immediately. He drew his knees to his chest. Ignis decided to take his silence as an opportunity to speak his mind. “I...find you very good company, but I’ll confess I was not aware that you thought of me in...that way.” Prompto stayed quiet, so Ignis pressed on. “I...I am flattered, truly, but-”

“You don't have to say it, okay? I know-”

“Please let me finish. I just, I simply do not understand your attraction? I suppose of all things I am having a hard time making sense of that part…”

Prompto turned his head, finally fixing Ignis in his bright blue gaze, and Ignis fought the urge to look away. Prompto’s stare was far more powerful than he anticipated. Especially when Prompto was looking at him as if he’d lost his mind.

“You...can't make sense of it?” Prompto asked, incredulous. “Really?!”

“Ah...” Ignis’ cheeks blossomed a dark red and he suddenly felt too hot as Prompto leaned forward, talking rather close. “Yes…?”

“Wow.” Prompto leaned back, thankfully allowed the Chamberlain some space. To try and avoid utter embarrassment, Ignis had to look away. “Iggy, I...I really like you. And I have! For a while! I thought it was obvious.” At this, Ignis removed his glasses and began to clean them furiously. Prompto kept on. “I mean, you...you're probably the only person I talk to anymore about...well, life. And, and when I’m not talking about myself I’m learning about you and Ignis, you’re so interesting and cool…”

So was it a minor infatuation? Prompto just thought he was cool. It couldn't be more than that…

“...I, well, obviously you’re extremely talented and awesome and I just like...I like,” Prompto’s cheeks were flushed at this point, but he kept talking, rambling really. “I like how you make me feel important and I mean, you're...uh, you’re handsome, too, but that’s obvious, so...” Prompto hid his face in his hands and Ignis was glad of that, because he’d rather the blonde not see him as he was right now. Every bit of him felt hot. His face and ears were bright with embarrassment and he couldn't, for the life of him, make his lips and tongue form words so he sat there dumbly, staring at the sky.

It was only when his blush lessened some that he spoke. “Ah, well, that’s uh...that’s, very…” he chuckled awkwardly and Prompto whined.

“Please don't laugh at me?” he begged.

“Sorry!” Ignis said immediately. “Sorry, of course I...of course I am not laughing at you. Apologies. I just...don't know...what to say?”

“Really, you don't have to say anything.” Prompto sighed. “It’s not important.”

“It is important.” Ignis corrected. “I suppose I wish I could…I just, well, it isn't really proper of my post to engage in such and I, to be quite honest, have never thought of myself in relation to others.” He tugged at his collar and looked at Prompto.

“Can you just say you're not interested…?” Prompto murmured, tucking his forehead to his knees. “I know I put you in an awkward situation, so don't feel like you have to apologize for not liking me that way. Really.” He raised his head and when he looked at Ignis he had that fake smile spread wide on his face again.

Ignis couldn't believe he used to buy that smile. Now, now that he knew Prompto better, he could see the strain. He could see the pain in his eyes and the tremble of his lips.

“It’s okay!” Prompto insisted, so eager to stop talking about it. So eager to bury his feelings for the sake of others. Ignis wasn't so sure he wanted that. Besides, he had not yet verbally rejected Prompto. He couldn't. Because to say he had no interest whatsoever would be a lie, and Ignis was not one for dishonesty unless absolutely necessary. “Gee, it’s getting late.” Prompto said, talking again to fill the silence. “Are there leftovers from dinner? Sorry I didn't make it. I heard there was some yelling so I-”

“Prompto.” Ignis turned and put his hands on the other man’s shoulders. Ignis studied the other man, and he noticed how startled he looked. If Ignis had to describe the expression he’d call it cute. “You...ought not assume,” he said, and pulled Prompto into a tight hug, pressing his cheek to Prompto’s freckled one. “You are important to me. I just...need a bit of time. I am sorry I can't understand my feelings quite yet.”

The hug was quick, and in moments Ignis released him and looked away. He could hear Prompto’s breathing but he tried to ignore it for now. He’d thought for a moment about kissing Prompto’s cheek, but the moment passed. They fell into uncomfortable silence and Ignis fiddled with the hem of his shirt, unsure of what to do. Should he leave now? Or maybe he could give Prompto a little kiss? Why was he still thinking about that? Was he disappointed in himself for not taking that chance?

“Anyway, about dinner,” Ignis said, changing the subject rather ungracefully, “it was truly a disaster without you there.”

Prompto laughed awkwardly. “Sorry about that,” he said softly. Ignis turned to look at him and he was surprised to see him smiling, actually smiling this time. “I’ll be sure to make it next time.”

“See to it that you do.” Ignis patted Prompto on the shoulder again and pushed himself to his feet, arching his back in a stretch that ended with an audible pop. He noticed Prompto wince at the sound and he laughed. “Apologies.”

“No, it’s okay,” Prompto murmured. “You alright?”

“Quite,” Ignis chuckled. “A bit stiff. Do you need help?” he asked, offering Prompto a hand. The blonde blushed but took it, rising into a standing position. Copying Ignis, he stretched, too, twisting his torso and creating a little chorus of cracks.

“Eee, that’s a sound,” Prompto muttered. “I was curled up for a while.” he explained. “Not as comfortable to sleep by a chocobo as you’d think!”

“I can't imagine it would smell nice, either.”

“Yeaaaah, that’s a no.” Prompto said after taking a whiff of his own vest. “I definitely need a shower before bed.”

“A wise decision,” Ignis agreed. “Would you like me to wash those, too?” Ignis asked and Prompto laughed, though nothing was really funny.

“Ah, no...no. I’ll let Monica do it. I think she was gonna do our laundry before we set out tomorrow. So, uh, don't trouble yourself.”

“Oh? I hadn't heard.”

“Yeah. She mentioned it earlier before we left for the tide pools. I meant to tell you but…well... Prompto trailed off and put a finger to his lips. Neither man spoke as they continued toward the house, walking rather slowly down the small slope from the garden.

Prompto didn't have anything else to say. In fact, he seemed to be trying to get away from Ignis, wordlessly marching off to the bathroom the minute they stepped inside. Ignis supposed it was just as well. He couldn't expect everything to be mended between them, after all. He had acted rather rudely before... Prompto was still embarrassed. Ignis unconsciously brushed his fingers over his lips, before he belayed thoughts of Prompto and set his sights on the ceiling. Noctis was certainly up there snoozing away. He wondered what Gladio was up to. Still walking, perhaps? He hoped the guard had the chance to cool off.

Ignis wasn't left to wonder long as Gladio appeared a few moments later in the doorway. His appearance was far more haggard than usual. Ignis could tell from the sweaty mess of hair on his head he’d been running or training. Good to get his frustration out.

“Hey…” Gladio sounded sheepish. After his display earlier, it made sense that he would be.

“Feeling better?” Ignis asked, propping a hand on his hip as he regarded his fellow. It was odd. Gladio so often seemed a pillar of strength but there was something different about him now. His attitude had shifted dramatically since dinner, leaving Gladio looking somewhat nervous and timid. He hunched his back, looking smaller than he actually was, he wouldn't quite make eye contact. It was a tad disconcerting for Ignis to see him this way. Gladio was rarely so out of sorts. Even though it was clear he was not alright, Gladio nodded anyway, and Ignis frowned as he watched Gladio head towards the bathroom. “Prompto’s in there,” Ignis pointed out.

“Oh,” Gladio stalled by the door, a frown on his face. “I'll wait then.”

“He shouldn't be long.” Ignis pointed out. He looked Gladio over before he started for the bedroom. “Feel better, Gladio,” Ignis murmured, earning a nod from the guardian. With a sigh, Ignis decided it best to leave him alone. Besides, it was getting awfully late. If he was going to be of use to the party tomorrow, he needed to rest up, as well.

Ignis entered the room to find Noctis spread out over one of the beds and he shook his head. He knew Gladio would take the other bed so that left him either with Noctis or on the couch. Neither seemed really comfortable considering. While he decided he set about folding the others’ clothes and getting packed up before the morning. He couldn't stop thinking of the day's events. Gladio and Noctis at odds, the tension between them, and then there was Prompto. The mere thought of him had Ignis’ ears grow hot.

What an odd day it had been.


End file.
